When Scientist Meets Actress
by REIZELheartsYOU
Summary: The title pretty much explains it. Quinn and Lola friendship. One shot. With slight Vola and Quogan. Read on!


Author's Note: So I just suddenly thought of writing this before I went to bed last night. I was inspired by famous BFFs, Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. And it also reminded me of Anj (my best friend) and I. So I think I could dedicate this to her. ;) So here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101. It all belongs to Nickelodeon and Mr. Dan Schneider.

Note: It's more on the Quinn and Lola friendship but there's slight Vola and Quogan. :)

Timeframe: Set in the middle of senior year.

**When Scientist Meets Actress**

Lola just got out of the PCA theater and was heading back to Room 101 with a frown on her face. She can't believe it. It was her first time to get a _supporting _role. She was always used to getting the lead role. _She's just a sophomore. I'm a senior. I should've got that role. _She thought to herself. She pressed the number two on her phone. It just rang but no one was answering it.

"Come on, Vince. Why aren't you answering your phone?" She mumbled to herself. She tried again. Vince answered the call on the fourth ring.

_"Hey hot stuff. What's up?" _Vince voice said on the other end.

"I didn't get the part." Lola answered sadly.

_"What? You didn't? What were they thinking? You are amazing, you deserve that role." _Vince comforted.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it." Lola said trying to control her tears. It wasn't a big deal for others. Being part of the school play is great. But for her, it was a big deal. She loves performing on stage and she was used to being the _lead_, "There'll be other school directors watching."

_"But you know, you can always do your best even if you're not the lead. Just be yourself and enjoy it. I know you're a natural. You'll still be amazing on stage." _Vince said and Lola could imagine him smiling on the other side.

"Thanks. Love you!" Lola smiled. She feels better now. Too bad Vince wasn't around. He was having football practice.

_"Love you too. So is there a lead male role?" _He answered back.

"Yup."

_"Does he get to kiss the lead female role?"_

"Yeah."

_"Then good."_

Lola smiled again as Vince commented on his question, "I've thought so too."

_"Hey, I think I'd better go. Practice resumes in 5 minutes." _Vince told her.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry for disturbing you and thanks."

_"Your welcome, hot stuff. You're never a disturbance to me. Love you!" _And he hung up. Lola sighed and forced another smile. Maybe I would stand out in my role. _Supporting isn't bad. It's second best._ She thought again and walked to Fulton Hall.

Quinn just got back in their dorm room. She threw her bag on the floor and sat on one of the bean bags. She wasn't having a very good day. She got a 97 on her Physics surprise quiz. But Greg Fisher got a 99. So what? Her teacher, Mrs. White, praised Fisher and told Quinn that she should be a bit consistent with her grades since Greg was catching up to her. And that may affect her from being the class valedictorian on their upcoming graduation.

"Ninety-seven isn't bad, right?" She mumbled to herself, "But it should've been better if I got a hundred."

She wasn't used to having someone compete with her. Paige Howard used to be her competitor but she was just temporary. And Quinn hates losing. _If only Logan was here_. She thought. He was helping his dad plan a surprise party for his stepmom. Just then, she could hear her phone ringing. She got up and picked her bag. She reached for her phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, babe. How are you doing there? Everything fine?" _A familiar voice happily said.

"Hey. Yeah. Everything's fine." She said plainly.

_"It doesn't sound fine to me. What's wrong?" _Logan's concerned voice asked.

"Well, I got a 97 on my Physics test…"

_"That's a great score."_

"Wait. It's not that. Fisher got a 99. And he's competing against me for class valedictorian."

_"You mean geeky, nerdy Greg Fisher?"_

"Yes."

_"So you mean, he might be class valedictorian?" _He asked, emphasizing the word "might".

"Uh-huh."

_"I don't want a geeky and nerdy class valedictorian. I want a smart, beautiful and hot valedictorian. And that should be my girlfriend."_

Quinn smiled, "Aww, Logan. That's so sweet of you. Thanks!"

_"You know that I'm irresistible, Pensky."_

She laughed at his cockiness, "Fine. I love you!"

_"Love you, too! I should go. Dad's calling me." _He said and they hung up. Logan really cheers her up. She really misses him.

"Two days are too long, Logan." Quinn said as she looked at Logan's picture on her phone.

Just then a sad looking Lola came in, "Hey Quinn. Where's Zoey?"

"She's helping Dustin with his Biology project." Quinn told her, "What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing much. I didn't get the lead role." She said glumly.

"You didn't? Since when?" Quinn asked quite shocked. She knew Lola always gets the lead role in every school play.

"Since now. Sophomore girl was lucky. She got it." Lola said quite pissed.

"Oh."

Lola looked at Quinn and was also confused with her cheerless face, "You got anything, too?"

"Yeah. A got a 97 in my Physics test. Too bad Fisher got a 99. Mrs. White told me Fisher might be class valedictorian if I don't get my grades a bit consistent."

"What? Fisher, the geeky one who wears glasses and braces and checkered button down shirts with suspenders and other nerdy stuff?" Lola asked enumerating the things Greg Fisher wears, fastly. She was also quite shocked like Quinn. She knew Quinn has a high chance of being class valedictorian. She has been top student for the past 2 years.

"Who else wears that stuff?" Quinn answered beaming at Lola's criticizing words, "Looks like we're on the same track, huh?"

"Yeah. Good thing Vince cheered me up." Lola said and smiled at her best friend.

"Me too. Logan called me." Quinn said and smiled back at her best friend.

Both were thinking the same thing. They were different yet so alike. They have different interests but they still share the same thoughts.

"You know, if I were Mrs. White, I would not consider Fisher as a candidate for class valedictorian. He's a transferee. You performed academic excellence for the past 2 years. You're way better than him." Lola stated and sat on the edge of Zoey's bed.

"If I were the drama club director, I would pick you as the lead. You're a senior and you always get the lead role. You have more experience on the PCA stage than that sophomore girl does." Quinn stated back. Both grinned widely at each other.

"You know, Quinn. You really are my best friend." Lola told her, eyes sparkling happily like a child.

"Same to you, Lola." Quinn answered and said, "Nice to have you!"

"You too!" They laughed and paused for a moment. Quinn looked at her watch, "It's just 3:48."

"Too early." Lola said and both fell silent, thinking of something when Lola exclaimed, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I saw these cute shoes at the mall and they were on sale. Logan and I'll be having our anniversary next week and I could wear them on that day!" Quinn squealed excitedly.

"And I saw this perfect top! I'd be matching it up with my pink skinny jeans. Vince and I'll be watching a premiere movie next week. Maybe some producers or directors might discover me and my movie star charm!" Lola screamed eagerly. Both were jumping up and down and were laughing at how they've scored each other's ideas again.

They looked at each other again with wide eyes and both shouted, "Let me get my wallet!"

Author's Note: Yay! That's it! So I've just invented Greg Fisher and Mrs. White. I had so much fun writing it. I could quite relate to it. The song "Two Worlds Collide" by Demi Lovato also fits this. What do you think? Read and review! Thanks!


End file.
